It's not Lupus
by Centoloman
Summary: Sobre las relaciones médico-paciente


Pasaron varios meses bastante plácidos en la Sociedad de Almas

– O… Oiga… Oiga, Doctor… – balbucea la señora, compungida y aliviada a la vez. – ¿Está seguro de que no lo es?

Joder, ¿es que no lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro? Putos frikis de la televisión. Sinceramente, habría que prohibirles a ciertas personas ver la caja tonta, que luego se creen que todo lo que pasa dentro de ella es de verdad. ¡No somos así! ¡Los médicos no somos así!

Salvamos vidas, las que podemos. Y punto. No follamos como descosidos a la mínima oportunidad que podemos y convertimos las salas privadas en picaderos. No. Eso lo harán los yankees pero al menos nosotros no. O por lo menos yo no tengo esa suerte.

Tampoco somos unos bordes descastados y megalómanos, salvo honrosas excepciones como un servidor. Solemos jugar según las reglas y, la verdad, tenemos una vida la mar de rutinaria, pese a lo que pueda parecer.

Que sí… Que ya… que ese es el tipo de cosas que no se deberían de decir así, en público pero… qué cojones, es la puta verdad ¿o no? Daré mala imagen, daré lo que sea. Pero la verdad siempre por delante, que si no vamos jodidos. Así va el país…

Pero lo peor de que ahora estén de moda las series de médicos no es eso. Para nada. Lo peor es que los muy idiotas creen que han visto tres capítulos de House y ya creen que saben medicina. No se paran a pensar que los casos que le pasan a él son de esos de uno en un millón y que nosotros, pobres médicos de la sanidad pública, ni cobramos tanto ni tenemos todos los recursos que utiliza el tío ese en un concurso.

¡Párese a pensar, señora! Si al menos su diagnóstico fuera acertado… una inyección y para casa. ¡Qué guay, ¿verdad?! Pero no, no es eso. Es mucho peor, así que no me mire con esa estúpida cara de alivio porque se va a cagar cuando escuche cual es el veredicto final.

– Sí, señora – contesto al fin. – Estoy seguro: no es Lupus. Debería dejar de ver la tele tanto – añado, después de un pequeño silencio. – Mete ideas raras en la cabeza.

Un consejo como ese nunca viene mal. Así por lo menos sonríe un poco mientras se prepara para escuchar el diagnóstico real de lo que quiera que ha puesto a su hijo en ese estado y así, de paso, libero yo un poco de tensión, que dar una noticia como esta nunca es agradable. Pero… es parte de la profesión. Definitivamente, debería haber una asignatura en la carrera que se llamara "Malas noticias" o "Hablar con la familia", porque es un mal trago que te pasas. Pero bueno, torres más altas han caído. Vamos allá.

– Lo que tiene su hijo es leucemia – confieso al final.

¡Por Dios! ¡¿No sabe lo que es leucemia o qué?! ¡Esa no es la cara que se supone que debe tener, señora. ¡Por Dios! ¡Reaccione! ¡Su hijo tiene cáncer! "Ce, a con una rayita oblicua encima que se llama tilde y que indica que es la sílaba tónica, ene, ce, e, erre" ¡"Cáncer"! Repita conmigo… Cán… cer…

Coño, claro, no había pronunciado la palabra mágica que siempre se debe usar en estos casos… ¡Pero si está en todos los manuales! "Si el paciente tiene algún tipo de dolencia de carácter oncológico, indique claramente que se trata de un cáncer". Por eso no ponía la cara de circunstancia pertinente. Faltaba el golpe de efecto… Ay, Javier, que te pierdes…

– Como sabrá… – comienzo, mientras revuelvo con unos papeles.

Me encanta esta forma de empezar a decir las cosas. Es decir, este tipo de gente cree que les estás echando un piropo cuando en realidad lo que estás haciendo es insultar directamente a su inteligencia y… si por casualidad te topas con alguien lo suficientemente inteligente, pues no estás diciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

– Como sabrá – repito tras un suspiro mientras cojo una carpeta al azar del montón de "Carpetas aleatorias con muchos números para asustar a los pacientes" – la leucemia es un tipo de cáncer hematológico que…

Ahí, está. Esa es la cara que tenía que tener desde un primer momento, mujer, mucho más adecuada a las circunstancias. Si es que… a la gente de ahora hay que darle todo masticadito, como si fueran bebés. Pero bueno, parece que ha reaccionado, ahora toca el momento de tranquilizarla y así parecer el típico médico guaperas de culebrón televisivo que se… Por Dios, qué perniciosa es la tele. Hasta yo me estoy encajando dentro de esos putos estereotipos tan imaginativos.

– Tranquila mujer – sonrío. – La leucemia es grave, pero tiene tratamiento. Su chico es aún muy joven y existe un 60% de éxito…

Otra vez esa cara de alivio. Menos mal que no le he dicho un 80% ni nada por el estilo, a lo mejor le daba por bailar encima de la mesa o algo por el estilo… Y no, para nada está usted, querida señora, tan buena como para hacerlo. Ahórreselo por el bien de su dignidad y de mi vista, por favor. Bien, parece que no lo va a hacer. Menos mal.

– Lo primero que debemos hacer es una analítica de los tejidos de…

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se me puede olvidar el nombre ahora? Vale, podría haber vuelto a decir "su hijo" pero ya estoy cansado de repetirlo y siempre queda bien y cercano mencionar el nombre del paciente cuando hablas con sus familiares. Es de médico guay y superenrrollado hace ese tipo de cosas. Y en el fondo te lo agradecen. Queda como si de verdad te interesaras por el pa…

¡Casi lo digo! ¡Casi! Pero no lo he llegado a decir. Me he librado por los pelos de decir un disparate mayúsculo. ¿O quizás era una verdad como un puño? Ah, eso no lo sabrán nunca… Digo… Esto… Lo que quiero decir es que sí, que nos interesamos mucho por los pacientes. Nos desesperamos por todos ellos. Eso… que… bueno que aquí está el nombre.

– Perdón – toso.

Fingir una carraspera, una buena forma de subsanar la situación, por otra parte. Si es que hoy en día, con tanto aire acondicionado es normal que haya tanta afección de garganta. Además, que no era mentira del todo, que la señora de la limpieza es un poco torpe y deja todo el polvo ahí, amenazando. Todo un festival para los ácaros, vamos.

– Como decía, lo primero que debemos hacer es una analítica completa de los tejidos de su hijo Kevin…

Kevin… No, si ya tenía usted cara de ponerle a su hijo un nombre tan hortera. ¿Dónde ha quedado aquel tiempo en que la gente se llamaba… Manuel o Jose o…? Por lo menos no le ha puesto usted Macaulay o una mariconada por el estilo. "Kevin Miramontes". Si es que… Si es que a algunos padres no le deberían dejar pisar el registro civil. Coño, que a mí me encantan los espaghetti y no le he puesto a mi hija "Carbonara".

– ¿Para qué servirá eso, doctor Flores?

Pues para qué va a servir… No, a ver, Javier, céntrate. Ya hemos dado por supuesto que esta tía no tiene muchas luces. Sé amable. Explícaselo todo bien masticadito y sonríe. Como decía la Pantoja: "Dientes, dientes, que es lo que les jode". Aunque en este caso yo creo que les pone más bien, pero del poner al jod… ¡Céntrate, Javi! ¡Por Dios!

– Cada cáncer, cada paciente, tiene un tratamiento distinto – explico amablemente. – Sobre todo en lo referente a las dosis…

– ¿Dosis? ¿Le van a dar pastillas?

¡¿Pastillas?! Pero señora, ¿usted en qué mundo vive? ¿En el mundo de piruleta? Las pastillas se las ha tomado usted, ¿no? No, si ya… Ya se le ve la pinta ya… ¿Tanto ver House y no sabe usted en qué consiste el tratamiento del cáncer? Vale, que sí, que la quimio puede administrarse por vía oral pero… Bueno, eso, que usted lo flipa, señora.

– En principio, nada de pastillas – niego, moviendo la cabeza ostensiblemente, para que quede claro que está más perdida que los del Oceanic 815.

Oh, mierda, otra referencia televisiva. Estos tíos de la tele me deberían pagar por la publicidad que les hago. Y yo debería dejar de verla tanto. Me consume las… Vuelve al paciente, Javier, que la petarda esta te está mirando raro ya…

– Normalmente el tratamiento consiste en quimioterapia – continúo. – No es raro que se complemente con algo de radio… terapia.

– Entiendo.

¿Pero qué va a entender usted? ¡Si hace cinco segundos creía que la leucemia se curaba con pastillas! No mienta, señora. Los mentirosos van al infierno. Y créame, soy médico, sé de buena tinta que está lleno de gente por ahí abajo. No es una visita agradable. Ni siquiera para ir un par de días a hacer turismo.

– Tenga en cuenta que la quimio tiene sus efectos secundarios.

Aquí viene la sección de los contras. De los pros no hablamos porque… bueno, porque se supone que el pro es que te cura. Si no, ¿para qué íbamos a administrarle veneno en vena? Bueno, a ciertas personas se me ocurre que podría hacerlo… pero bueno.

– ¿Qué clase de efectos? – pregunta, haciéndose la interesante.

– Náuseas, calvicie, trastornos estomacales, anemia…

– Pero…

– Pero todo eso es fácilmente tratable y se acabará en cuanto terminemos el proceso – la interrumpo.

Es mejor así. Si no le dejas claras las cosas rápido, terminan montándose su propia película y de ahí no los sacas. Doy fe. Los seres humanos somos demasiado propensos a perdernos en nuestras paranoias basadas en… Basadas en nada. O, al menos, en cosas que realmente carecen de importancia… porque si fuera de otra forma ya no serían exactamente paranoias, ¿o sí? En fin, da igual, ahora toca liberar un poco la tensión con otro comentario simpaticón.

– Su hijo podrá tener melena cuando sea mayor – bromeo.

– ¿Y con eso ya vale?

– Debería valer – sonrío.

Sonreír es una faceta importante de la información a los familiares. Por mucho que les puedas estar mintie… suavizando la verdad, les inspiras confianza. A menos de que seas tan tonto como para sonreír de forma que les des a entender que te importa una mierda lo que le pase al paciente. En ese caso, deberían retirarle a uno la licencia por subnormal. Qué manera de dar mala imagen de la profesión.

– ¿Debería?

– Bueno, en teoría debería valer pero si no funciona tendremos que usar otro tipo de métodos – confieso. – Por eso tendremos que pedirle a usted y al padre de la criatura que se hagan unos análisis.

– ¿Para qué?

– También los hermanos del crío deberían hacérselo – continúo. – Si no funciona el tratamiento normal tendremos que realizar un trasplante de médula ósea.

– ¿Un trasplante?

Sí, coño, un trasplante. ¿Es que no lo he dicho claro?

– Tranquila – digo con voz calmada. – Es un procedimiento bastante más sencillo que el de otros trasplantes. No hace falta ni siquiera abrir al paciente. Es… como si le pusieran una inyección.

Ahí estás tú raseando el balón. Qué bueno eres, Javi. Deberías ser divulgador, en lugar de aguantar a este tipo de gente. Pero mira, así haces algo bueno por la humanidad, que no viene nunca mal. Y muchos te dan regalos después. La mitad de ellos no los quiero para nada, pero mira, siempre hay alguno al que se le puede sacar algo de provecho, como cuando te regalan miel y cosas del estilo.

– ¿Alguna duda más?

– Creo que no – se encoge de hombros.

Mentirosa… Si hasta yo tengo dudas…

– Pero supongo que si se me ocurre algo más se lo preguntaré.

– Para eso estamos aquí, mujer.

Y ahora me levanto y la acompaño hasta la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Esto queda muy bien, aparte de ser un médico guay, quedas como todo un galán de cine. Si es que soy todo un experto, un gran dominador de todas las habilidades sociales, todo un caballero. ¡Tiembla, Arturo Fernández, llega el doctor Javier Flores!

– ¿Sabe, doctor? – se da la vuelta bajo al umbral. – De verdad me he sentido aliviada.

– ¿Ah, sí? – la miro extrañado.

No es para menos. ¿Le acabo de decir que su hijo tiene un cáncer, que se le va a caer el pelo hasta parecer la bola blanca del billar de la anemia de caballo que le va a inducir la quimio, que va a vomitar hasta los higadillos y que, a lo mejor, todo eso no sirve para nada y hay que trasplantarle la médula ósea (que aunque no le vayamos a poner el corazón de un muerto, la sola palabra trasplante debería acojonarle a lo bestia) y aún me dice que está aliviada?

– Sí – asiente, con esa estúpida mueca de alivio e ilusión dibujada en la cara. – Creía que mi hijo tenía Lupus…

¿Lu… pus? ¿Aún con esas? No la mates, Javi. No la mates. Puta televisión…


End file.
